1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a mobile communication apparatus, which are connectable to an external device via a short-range wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone which has a function to reproduce audio data has become popular. When the cellular phone reproduces the audio data, the audio data can be outputted from a headphone connected to the cellular phone. Therefore, a user can enjoy the audio data in a train without paying attention to or disturbing others.
On the other hand, some cellular phones have a function to connect to a headset and a car-mounted device via a short-range wireless communication such as a Bluetooth®. These external devices are much convenient to the user since the user dose not need to carry a cable to connect the cellular phone and the external device. In this application, an earphone generally designates a device connected by a wire, whereas a headset is generally considered a wireless device.
For example, the user can make a hands-free communication via the external device and can enjoy music by utilizing a profile described in the Bluetooth standard on which a call processing and music transmission processing is executed.
However, an incoming call may be occur while the cellular phone is transmitting the music data to the external device. Consequently, a technique that a user is informed of the incoming call while enjoying the music with the external device is needed.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-319572 (Igarashi et at.) discloses the external device sounds a ringing tone preliminary stored in it when an incoming call is received by the cellular phone, while the external device and the cellular phone are connected each other.
Generally, a ringing tone, to be outputted via a speaker when a cellular phone receives an incoming call, is selected from a plurality of music data stored in a memory card inserted into the cellular phone or a memory device of the cellular phone. A user can commonly set one of the plurality of music data for all entries in a phone book data, or can set different music data for each entry and each group. As described above, any music data can be set for the entries and groups. Therefore, the user can understand who made a call without checking a display of the cellular phone by listening for sound or a ring tone that corresponds to one or more people.
However, if the predetermined ringing tone, which is stored in the external device, is sounded as disclosed in Igarashi et al., the user will not know who is making a call.